


shine bright (like lighters in the dark)

by Pidonyx



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-SING (Music Video), THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, and the others r mentioned. kobra makes a brief appearance. but it’s mostly them again I’m SORRY, it’s very short also, oh yeah and, thats it!!! that’s all this was an excuse for!!!! because im lonely!!!!!!, uh this is really self indulgent and I impulse wrote it at like 2 am, ummm let’s see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: Poison has missed this, just the two of them.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	shine bright (like lighters in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> oops! another impulse project! this one was really just. self-indulgent because for a while there i was thinking i couldn’t write them being happy without having it in the context of still being sad. this isn’t even canon in what i would consider to be my kj timeline bcs i still kinda follow canon in that, well, they all die in SING. so they would be dead. but they’re not here!
> 
> basically. if they lived past SING this is what i would write for that (but i am still working on smth longer where yes, they all still die. but poison doesn’t pass on bcs — comic spoilers — his mask doesn’t make it to the mailbox until the end of the comics and i made myself sad. so i wrote this.)
> 
> beta’d again by my sister, who is an angel for helping me
> 
> title is from boom! by simple plan

The last Drac falls with a final burst of light from Ghoul’s zap, and Poison can breathe easy again, for all his bravado during a clap. It’s been a while since it was just them, out on a run together, made even longer by how shaken all of them had been after the narrow escape from Battery City, with the Girl heading out one way in Dr. D’s van and the Fab Four limping back to the Trans Am and leaving through another. Poison pushes that memory to the back of his mind — hands trembling from the stun, the worst pain he’d ever felt concentrated at the apex of his throat, trying to keep the wheel steady and ignore the fact that his best friend and boyfriend were still unconscious in the back seat, and his brother wasn’t really much better on the passenger side, breathing shallowly — and the twinge of anger and fear that tries to rise in his gut, trying instead to focus on the surge of gratitude, of relief that both of them are here, all four of them — five, because the Girl had run back into the Diner the second day out of the City and they’d all crushed her in a group hug — are safe and alive, and Better Living hadn’t won this time. 

Poison has missed this, just the two of them, even when a surprise Drac patrol had come up Guano and they’d been tossed into a brief firefight that was over before it had even really started. Next to him, Ghoul shoves his gun back into its holster and Poison finally turns to look at him. 

The sun, just starting to dip towards the horizon enough that the sky has gone fiery and golden, is right behind his head, framing his hair, gone completely wild from the fight and the drive in the ‘Am, in a halo of orange and pink. He’s beaming, sharp and soft and happy and manic, dimple like a nick from a knife, scar twisted up with how widely he’s smiling, eyes like a desert storm. He’s  _there_ , pretty and windswept and  _perfect_ , and before he really knows what he’s doing Poison’s down on one knee. 

The bracelet is in his pocket — of course it is, because it’s been there since before the Girl was taken, had been a thought, a concept, a proposal in Poison’s mind since long before then. He scrambles to pull the bag out, clutches it between his fingers until his knuckles are white because  _Phoenix Witch_ he does  _not_ want to fuck this up. 

The change is instantaneous, Poison almost sees it in slow motion, how Ghoul’s face drops into something soft, surprised. His eyes are still shining, mouth hanging slightly open, and his fingers flex, open-and-closed, open-and-closed. He clears his throat, and when he speaks his voice is small. “Are you fuckin’ serious, Pois?”

A grin, something wild and uncontrollable, bursts over Poison’s face, and he almost can’t breathe suddenly for the giddiness bubbling up in his chest. He laughs, breathless, squeezing the bag tighter. “Fuck yes, baby, I’m serious.” Ghoul is still looking at him like  _that_ , like he can’t decide how he feels about it and is feeling everything at once and that’s just  _fine_ because Poison kind of feels like that too. He thinks his hands are shaking a little bit, vibrating with barely contained energy. He takes a deep breath. “How ‘bout it, Ghoulie? Wanna get married?”

Ghoul steps forwards, cupping Poison’s jaw in his hands and kissing him, hard. Poison winds his hand into Ghoul’s hair and pulls him down further, having a hard time not knocking their teeth together for how much he can’t stop smiling. When Ghoul breaks the kiss he doesn’t pull away, dropping to his knees instead and wrapping his arms around Poison’s neck.

“Yes. I’ll marry you, motherfucker,” Ghoul says into the front of Poison’s shirt, and his voice is a little hiccupy, like he might be crying. Poison squeezes him tight, tucking his grin into Ghoul’s hair. “Where’s my fuckin’ bracelet.” It’s phrased less like a question than a request, and Poison can’t stop another breathy laugh from tumbling out. 

He loosens the drawstring, pulls the bracelet out with trembling fingers, and the way Ghoul’s expression goes even softer, the way he blinks fast a few times in succession makes Poison’s breath catch. “It’s uh,” Poison blurts, hesitating. “It’s not very good — Jet helped me, with finding the stuff, and with the pattern, but I made it myself and, uh, well, y’know—“

“ _Party_. Shut up,” Ghoul croaks. His eyes flick up to Poison’s, then back down to the bracelet. He holds out his left wrist. Poison slides the bracelet over Ghoul’s hand, fumbling a bit with the beads, lacing their fingers together when it’s on.

Ghoul beams at him, then, even brighter than before, and crushes their mouths together. Poison’s cheeks ache from how much he’s grinning, and he knows he’s exuding happiness, can practically see it shining out of his skin. Ghoul is radiant, all sparkling brown eyes and flashing white smiles every time they pull away for breath, warm against Poison’s mouth, against his waist where Ghoul’s hand is pressed, against his cheek when Ghoul pushes his hand through his hair. 

Poison had known, really, that Ghoul would say yes, that their relationship was special on both sides, that Ghoul would follow him wherever he went and vice versa and something as trite as a ceremony wasn’t really going to mean more than what they’d already promised each other over and over in the dark folds of shared blankets and tangled limbs. But it’s an entirely different thing to get to see Ghoul’s eyes light up, to hear his mouth form the word  “ _yes”_ , to see the bracelet snug around his wrist when he grabs a handful of Poison’s shirt to tug him closer. 

“Love you,” Poison mumbles into his mouth. “Love you, Ghoulie.”

“I love you too,” Ghoul says back, lips against lips, teeth against lips. “Fuckin’ Phoenix Witch couldn’t take me away from you.” And he seems determined to make Poison believe it, winding them together like he’s trying to turn them into a single person instead of two.

Poison isn’t sure how long they sit there, but they kiss until the sun is sinking into the horizon in earnest and they can’t really ignore the frantic static buzz of the radio from the Trans Am. 

He gets to his feet with a melodramatic sigh, mouth quirking in another smile when it makes Ghoul laugh, and he holds his hand out to help Ghoul up, heart skipping a beat when he catches another glimpse of the bracelet on Ghoul’s wrist. Ghoul tangles their hands together, palm-to-palm, leaning into Poison’s side during the walk back to the car, staying tucked against his shoulder as Poison pulls the transmitter out and clicks the button.

“Poison and Ghoul.”

“Where the  _fuck_ have you two been, I’ve been trying to call you for thirty fuckin’ minutes,” Kobra’s voice crackles from the other end. He sounds pretty put out, but Poison can’t find it in himself to stop smiling.

“Sorry, we — “ he glances at Ghoul, still echoing his smile back at him, squeezing his hand where they’re wound together. “We got a little distracted.” He sounds breathless, and Kobra can apparently hear it because a noise of disgust comes through the tinny speaker. 

“Destroya, I don’t even wanna fuckin’ know, just get back soon,  _please_ ,” Kobra says, and Ghoul is muffling giggles into the quilted leather of Poison’s jacket.

“You got it Kobes,” Poison says, biting back laughter himself. “Got somethin’ to tell you guys when we get back.”

“Can’t wait,” Kobra says drily. “See you idiots soon.”

“Bye, K.”

Poison flicks the radio off and puts it back in the car, presses his face into Ghoul’s neck as he laughs, Ghoul’s hands gripping the back of his jacket. “Think he’s gonna be surprised we have actual news?” he asks, sitting back against the car. Ghoul’s smile has gone gentle and soft, palms sliding over his sides and up to his shoulders. His eyes are twinkling again.

“Nah,” he says, warmly. “I was always gonna say yes. So ‘f he knew you were gonna ask, I don’t think he’ll be surprised ‘t all.”

Ghoul leans in to kiss him again, sweetly, thumb ghosting over the skin of his cheek. “We should get back.”

“Yeah, we should,” Poison agrees. He squeezes Ghoul’s hand one last time before walking around to the driver’s side. Ghoul slides into the passenger seat next to him, and Poison reconnects their hands over the center console, beaming at him and seeing Ghoul grin back. 

“Alright, baby,” Poison says, flicking his sunglasses over his eyes. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
